Talk:Glyph of Sacrifice
I always thought this was glyph of renewal with a logn recharge.. bah :p 16:20, 8 March 2006 (CST) If the spell casts in 1/4 of a second as the notes say, does this mean it is still able to be interrupted, even if the chances are pathetically low? --Ufelder 06:43, 18 October 2006 (CDT) :I've been knocked down in process of casting an 'instant' spell, which is pretty much the same thing. Merengue 05:36, 5 December 2006 (CST) ::I've seen someone say that you can't actually be interrupted (as opposed to knocked down) but I've never tested or noticed one way or the other. --Fyren 06:41, 5 December 2006 (CST) :::You cannot be interrupted, but you can be knocked down. I don't know if getting knocked down still causes the extra recharge time because I've only done it to other people, but it probably does.--Mysterial 18:16, 5 December 2006 (CST) ::::I don't know if this is still the case, but at least it used to be interruptable. Of course, gw isn't glitch-free of course. There was that annoying time when I had bonetti's defense distracting shotted... Cast is mispelld Its mispelled. It's misspelled. ^^^^ lol Echo Meteor Shower Echo, Meteor Shower, Glyph of Sacrifice = Meteor Shower instantly, without having the drawback, since the echo effect would end long before Meteor Shower's recharged. --Rickyvantof 08:56, 19 April 2007 (CDT) :I use it on just plain Meteor Shower. It's not like adding another 30 seconds to that thing's already-terrible recharge time is that bad, anyway. ;) — 130.58 (talk) 06:30, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::Why use Echo. MS is a spell so just use arcane echo. Then you can bring glyph of sacrfice as youre elite so you can redo that chain again. 17:08, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :::I think you mean Glyph of Renewal, in which case I agree that it's much more useful than Echo on a heavy nuker's bar. RossMM 06:40, 4 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Yeah, thats what I meant, renewal. all these glyphs sound the same. well not really. M s4 12:02, 5 May 2007 (CDT) Which of the above skills include INSTANT CASTING kthxbye. I agree with the Arcane Echo, but that's not really my point. --Rickyvantof 13:15, 14 May 2007 (CDT) :Would also work with Earthquake btw --Rickyvantof 13:21, 14 May 2007 (CDT) renewal countering extra time? Is it possible to cast glyph of sacrifice, then renewal, then MS and have MS be cast immediately without a casting time, and no recharge? Or do glyphs cancel each other out? *Ah, sry. I just read someone asknig the same question on glyph of renewal...lol with ap 3/4 -> instant... massive waste of a skill spot and secondary, if your suggesting something else syncs with it really really well, then say what that is. -- Xeon 10:44, 25 July 2007 (CDT) :4 eles in pve: glyph > meteor shower > assassin's promise, then move on to next mob? I have very little pve experience but i'll give it a try. But I don't know how long it takes a tank to gather up aggro anyway for recharge to matter. 67.162.10.70 11:13, 25 July 2007 (CDT) ::I think what he meant about AP was that it recharges the spell you used with GoS. Not to use GoS on AP. --72.194.85.161 11:18, 25 July 2007 (CDT) :::That was my original opinion, because the wording was slightly cryptic but i still don't think it is that good. Could work but i think the elite slot would be better with something like SF or friends, constant ms nuking is one option but if the target doesn't die your useless (which is rather easy with the AoE flee), someone dying is very conditional. -- Xeon 11:27, 25 July 2007 (CDT) ::::I'll admit its's not the most common build, but look here. I've run it and it's reasonable, but generally I prefer Glyph of Renewal. If consensus is that it's a poor note, then I don't object to removing it from the article. BigAstro 12:17, 25 July 2007 (CDT) Usage on Heroes This was just total and utter crap on a hero. I gave Vekk Searing Flames, Glyph of Sacrifice and Meteor Shower. Guess what, he use the Glyph on Searing Flames!! -_- --Soulflame 23:27, 20 September 2007 (CDT) Interrupting Was RAing, came across an ele using this with Meteor Shower, I had put Frustration and Sum of All Fears on him, and got a very lucky Power Drain on him when he used Meteor Shower after this. It gave me energy, but Meteor Shower still finished casting. Kamer 20:23, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Recharge? Can Assassin's Promise say take away the negetive side of this skill? HINT: Meteor Shower :Why wouldn't it? Zulu Inuoe 17:49, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Disable? Does anyone know if this skill actually adds to the recharge or wether it disables the skill for an extra 30 seconds?--Cobalt | Talk 19:12, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :Recharge and disable are the same thing. --Macros 19:17, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :: No they arent...though i realise that they both link to the same page on guildwiki :/. Disable is what happens to an Avatar spell or a resurection signet after it is used. Disable times arent affected by recharge time bonuses and disabled skills can't instantly recharge. --Cobalt | Talk 19:23, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::Ok I've explained this before but I'll do it again. :::Avatars. The way they work is "if this skill is interrupted, it takes 30 seconds to recharge. If this skill is succesful, it takes 2 minutes to recharge." :::Morale Boosts. Morale boots recharge all recharing skills. Morale boosts also recharge all disabled skills. :::Res Sig is special. No other skill works like it. (Except SS Rebirth Sig but that's just a PvE res sig.) :::The only difference is when a skill is "disabled" is isn't affected by HSR mods. --Macros 19:30, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::::A disabled skill is not affected by any of these or these --Cobalt | Talk 20:36, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Wrong. Instant recharge things will recharge a disabled skill. And let me rephrase what I said: Short of instantly recharging it, a "disabled" skill's recharge cannon be modified in any way. That's the only difference. :::::Look, it's only a matter of semantics. A disabled skill is just a recharge that can't be shortened or lengthened. --Macros 21:26, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Which is why i was wondering wether this skill disables or causes lengthened recharge. If the recharge is lengthened then skills such as QZ would shorten the recharge time. --Cobalt | Talk 16:28, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well since nobody knew i have tested this myself and found that it does infact disable as the recharge is not affected by things which would normally decrease recharge. I tested this by going into isle of the nameless as a E/R with an ele hero. Neither of us had any weapons equipped. I created a QZ spirit and placed the hero so that i was affected by qz but he wasnt. We then both cast glyph of sacrifice followed by flare on a target dummy. Both flares recharged at the same speed as shown in this slideshow http://s245.photobucket.com/albums/gg63/Cobalt_2008/?action=view&current=7d23e473.pbw :::::::I'll add a note to the article--Cobalt | Talk 17:26, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Normal Recharge * Recharge Modifiers(all % types) + recharge additives(such as this glyph) = Final recharge time. I don't think it's an anomaly Zulu Inuoe 05:05, 14 April 2008 (EDT) Resurrection If the Glyph is used on Resurrection Signet or Sunspear Rebirth Signet, would the extra recharge occur after the Morale Boost? or would it be negated? Maverick 02:26, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :A Morale Boost instantly recharges all skills; that means all lengthened recharge and disabled penalties are annulled. 03:27, 22 October 2008 (UTC) ::Well, this only works on spells, so you can't use it with signets. --Macros 03:50, 22 October 2008 (UTC) embryo any1 notice how the symbol in the glyph looks like a crudely drawn lizard embryo?Akbaroth 05:51, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :I don't know, that looks like a ribcage to me. Somesort of embryo though. (T/ ) 08:50, 10 November 2008 (UTC)